wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Princess Shaula
This Character belongs to AvalonCat. Do not steal! Appearance Princess Shaula is a dark blue with orange feet, tail tip, forehead, and antenna. Her eyes are gold and her horns and underbelly are a deep blue. Her spines are a light blue with light orange glowing tips. Her wings start as here body color then fade into a dark blue with light blue speckles. She has a crown and chest plate that portrays her Zodiac. Personality Shaula likes to sneak around the palace and hide in a dark corner then jump out and scare somebody. Her parents though tell her not to do that. In her spare time, she likes to go curl up and read a scroll or when its to dark for reading, she will go outside and watch the stars. Shaula likes to hang around her dad and talk about stars and the zodiacs. Most of her learning has come from him too. Shaula tends to be more hyper after the sun goes down from a habit when she was younger of sleeping all day and waking up at night. She is also very independent but makes room for others in her life. History Shaula was born under Scorpio around the middle of the night. She grew to be more hyper at night and would stay up reading books or sneaking around. When she was five, her parents took her to the Scorpio shrine where she gave her first offering, which was her favorite jewel she was given at three as a hatch-day gift. Between ages 6 and 8, she went through a stage where she was only awake at night and slept all day. Her parents said that she shouldn't be sleeping all day and eventually broke her habit. As she approached her teen years, Shaula started taking interest in the stars and wanted to learn more about the zodiacs. She spoke with Star Readers concerning the zodiacs and stars and learned a great deal of myth and truth. She was offered training to be a Star Reader but refused it saying she likes the stars but doesn't want any responsibilities. On her 15th birthday, she went to the Scorpio shrine to give an offering but found her old jewel returned to the shrine. She took it back and now is in her crown. The jewel is a Topaz. Today, Princess Shaula has started battle training in hopes that she can soon challenge her mother for the throne. Family Mother: Queen Forestsong Father: King Cloudburst Sisters: Mira (adopted) Relationships Queen Forestsong: As a dragnet they were close but now Shaula has become more independent and doesn't really rely on her anymore. She also doesn't want to be too close to her mom so that she can actually be able to challenge her without feeling bad. She does still talk with her a lot but not very deep topics. King Cloudburst: She and her dad are very close and love having conversations with each other, mainly about stars or scrolls. Cloudburst is the only dragon that Shaula feels comfortable sharing secrets with. She likes to sometimes tease her dad for being very polite and going around all day quoting him and his politeness. Shaula tends to bring out the best in her father when she is around him and contributes some to his reputation. '''Mira: '''She and Mira treat each other like twin sisters. They are both born under Scorpio. At first, Shaula wasn't sure about Mira but now she trusts her with her life. Shaula hates it when others disapprove Mira for being adopted and normally gives them a look that says "touch her, and your dead." She appreciates Mira's help and helps her in return. They are truly two peas in a pod. Trivia * Shaula likes to get into mischief with her sister Mira. * Shaula likes mooncakes. Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Content (AvalonCat)